Databases and business intelligence have become ubiquitous in business, industry, and education. Connecting data resources to communications network increases the productivity of employees by providing access to information at any time from any place. In the business environment, existing today, the access to applications managing information stored in databases is allowed from the network of the business unit, company, or the enterprise. In some cases, connecting to databases and information is also allowed via remote access by utilizing the internet infrastructure.
With the development of the computer technology nowadays, the means to exploit security breaches has grown. In multiple cases, strong encryption technologies provide some level of protection. Yet, breaches to databases occur rather often. Furthermore, unauthorized people trying to access sensitive data are not limited to merely utilizing security breaches to data in rest which is stored in the databases. In some cases, sophisticate utilities such as statistical tools may be used to analyze data in use. Such data in use may be data uploaded to the database or data exposed during SQL operations. Protecting data during SQL operation provides a big challenge to security engineers and data administrators since the encrypting and decrypting methods utilized in the data in use are required to be compatible with the encrypting and decrypting methods utilized in the data stored in the database.